


Asajj Ventress’s Accidental Adventures in Adopting Strays

by FrostOnGalway



Series: How Asajj Ventress Saved the Galaxy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asajj Ventress has PTSD, Complete, DD (Dirty Devil) the Tooka makes a reappearance!, Fluff, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Women Being Awesome, and also soft, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostOnGalway/pseuds/FrostOnGalway
Summary: The companion to How Asajj Ventress Saved the Galaxy and Got Zero Credit that nobody asked for and that I created anyway, detailing various events from Asajj's perspective.Basically, this fic seeks to prove that Asajj is a total softie under her frighteningly competent exterior.





	1. Tano

**Author's Note:**

> This work will make no sense without reading Part 1 of the series. This is really just bonus content and not a sequel.

Asajj doesn’t mean to invite Tano to live with her. In fact, when she opens the door and sees who it is, she means to slam it in her face. She would, really, except that she needs her lightsabers back. And she knows how it feels to have nowhere to go. And Tano looks pitiful.

Asajj is not a compassionate woman. It’s just not in her nature after the way she was brought up. No, she is calculating, careful, cunning.

Still, Tano stands on the doorstep looking pathetic, and Asajj thinks it might be nice to have someone to help with the rent. It might be nice to hear some noise that isn’t her ears ringing with blaster fire. It might be nice to have something besides her nightmares for company.

Also, she really wants her sabers back.

Tano stays, and at some point, she becomes Idiot and Annoyance. Eventually, Tano becomes Ahsoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars Day, everybody! I'm super excited to present you with this bonus content in honor of the occasion! Ya' girl will definitely be wearing a padawan braid in the morning. More (and longer, this one was more of a teaser) bonus content will be upcoming as the festivities continue through Revenge of the 5th and 6th (different people celebrate it on different days, but I like to cover all my bases and celebrate both). I am willing to consider requests for certain POVs/scenes/backstory moments you would like to see written. I've never done that before though, so I'm a bit cautious about saying I will write whatever. If anyone is interested, ground rules will be listed at the end of the note.
> 
> As for news on the actual main fic, I got bored with writing all of the exciting plot stuff--I'd rather just write suffering, but it's fine--so I've been taking a break to write bonus content and refresh my brain. You will be hearing more from Ventress (if you couldn't tell from the multiple chapters status on this fic) and from another very special guest! I will continue to work on the main fic as time allows. It should be up sometime later this month. 
> 
> Request/Suggestion Rules  
> 1) Requests must pertain to my AU. I will look at ideas outside of the universe I have created, but I can't promise to fill them soon, if ever.  
> 2) Keep it to something I can write as a short. Main story ideas, queries, and requests are welcome as a general rule--that's how the in-story roommate background flashback came about--but if I'm going to fill it this week it needs to be something I can reasonably write in a day.  
> 3) Things I will write:  
> backstory or alternate POV (as in, a scene from the main fic written from another character's perspective) on any non-villain character who has a role in my fic. Basically, I will write anyone from the POV characters of the main fic to Ventress, Rex, Obi-Wan, Danji, DD, Gida, Artoo, or anyone else you're particularly interested in. (I think I covered my main bases, though.)  
> special scenes not featured in the main fic but referenced in it/relevant to it/fitting into its universe. I don't know what this would be exactly, but if for example you wanted a scene about the early stages of Anakin's eating disorder or a day in the life of Artoo I could do that.  
> humorous summary of the main story so far or behind-the-scenes peek at some of my story notes/writing process. I even made a meme for myself about the story.  
> my headcanons about any character (villains included) that you would like to hear more about.  
> 4) Things I will not write:  
> sex scenes/porn. I think I made my policy on this clear in an author's note at some point, but who knows when that was or if anyone reads these things all the way through. I know I don't always. I love me some Anidala romance, but I won't do explicit.  
> AU's of my AU. I'm not against this on principle. In fact, it sounds fun. But I don't want to do that right now because I want to focus on building up the world of my actual story. Ask me again in six months.  
> spoilers for the main fic. everything must either be 100% spoiler-free or only allude to future events without giving anything away. Believe me, I would talk about my future plans all day if I could.
> 
> I think that's it. If you are interested at all, let me know! Even if it's not in time for Star Wars Week, I will still accept your requests.


	2. Tooka

In some ways, DD is even more of an accidental companion than Ahsoka. Then again, the acquisition of the tooka is Asajj’s own fault. DD certainly likes Asajj better.

Maybe the problem is that the tooka is too much like Ahsoka. They both hang around, looking for something and making big eyes. Asajj gave one of them a room with a leaky roof. She feeds the other table scraps.

In Asajj’s defense, she does not know much about animals. For example, she is unaware that feeding a stray one will ensure they hang around forever. She did not make plans for that.

But the tooka keeps coming around. She mews at the door or prowls the fire escape platform. Asajj keeps feeding her, not sure of what else to do. _Give an inch_ one time _, and this is what you get_ , she berates herself.

On one occasion, she chucks the rest of her nerf steak out of the window to stop the horrible mewing. As the tooka happily gobbles it, Assaj says, “You’re a dirty little devil, aren’t you?” The name sticks after that.

The real problem is keeping all this from Ahsoka. It’s not that Asajj has anything to hide, necessarily. She would just prefer that her roommate has a healthy amount of respect for her. Asajj has an image to maintain.

But Asajj has no control over when DD comes—once, the tooka disappears for a few days, but Asajj _does not_ panic—and Ahsoka notices. That girl notices everything. She knows when Asajj doesn’t sleep, when one of her jobs goes poorly, and when she’s polished her armor. (Despite all this, Ahsoka somehow fails to notice when they’re low on blue milk.) The point is, there is no way Ahsoka would not have eventually found out about the small, cute thing lurking outside their apartment at all hours, and Asajj should never have expected any different.

Asajj knows she is caught on that awful night when she hears _his_ voice through her roommate’s dreams, and they stay up into the wee hours staring anywhere but each other. Ahsoka suggests bringing DD inside. Asajj protests, but if someone else is going to rid the thing of fleas she does not have any other real objections.

Still, she is very satisfied to know that DD loves her better. It’s all about who sneaks her the nerf steaks.

And that is how Asajj Ventress unintentionally saved two small and pitiful creatures. She also saved the galaxy, but that is another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you all! This is take 2 of bonus content celebrating the holiday. Again, if there's something specific you'd like to see, refer to the guidelines I have reposted below. I have another alternate POV piece in the works, and it might end up being multichaptered as well. I need more ideas, though, so let me know if there's something you want to see!
> 
> I don't have anything else planned for this fic, so I'm marking it as done for now. But if Asajj does end up adopting any more strays, they might end up in this fic too!
> 
> Request/Suggestion Rules  
> 1) Requests must pertain to my AU. I will look at ideas outside of the universe I have created, but I can't promise to fill them soon, if ever.  
> 2) Keep it to something I can write as a short. Main story ideas, queries, and requests are welcome as a general rule--that's how the in-story roommate background flashback came about--but if I'm going to fill it this week it needs to be something I can reasonably write in a day.  
> 3) Things I will write:  
> backstory or alternate POV (as in, a scene from the main fic written from another character's perspective) on any non-villain character who has a role in my fic. Basically, I will write anyone from the POV characters of the main fic to Ventress, Rex, Obi-Wan, Danji, DD, Gida, Artoo, or anyone else you're particularly interested in. (I think I covered my main bases, though.)  
> special scenes not featured in the main fic but referenced in it/relevant to it/fitting into its universe. I don't know what this would be exactly, but if for example you wanted a scene about the early stages of Anakin's eating disorder or a day in the life of Artoo I could do that.  
> humorous summary of the main story so far or behind-the-scenes peek at some of my story notes/writing process. I even made a meme for myself about the story.  
> my headcanons about any character (villains included) that you would like to hear more about.  
> 4) Things I will not write:  
> sex scenes/porn. I think I made my policy on this clear in an author's note at some point, but who knows when that was or if anyone reads these things all the way through. I know I don't always. I love me some Anidala romance, but I won't do explicit.  
> AU's of my AU. I'm not against this on principle. In fact, it sounds fun. But I don't want to do that right now because I want to focus on building up the world of my actual story. Ask me again in six months.  
> spoilers for the main fic. everything must either be 100% spoiler-free or only allude to future events without giving anything away. Believe me, I would talk about my future plans all day if I could.
> 
> I think that's it. If you are interested at all, let me know! Even if it's not in time for Star Wars Week, I will still accept your requests.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Star Wars Day, everybody! I'm super excited to present you with this bonus content in honor of the occasion! Ya' girl will definitely be wearing a padawan braid in the morning. More (and longer, this one was more of a teaser) bonus content will be upcoming as the festivities continue through Revenge of the 5th and 6th (different people celebrate it on different days, but I like to cover all my bases and celebrate both). I am willing to consider requests for certain POVs/scenes/backstory moments you would like to see written. I've never done that before though, so I'm a bit cautious about saying I will write whatever. If anyone is interested, ground rules will be listed at the end of the note.
> 
> As for news on the actual main fic, I got bored with writing all of the exciting plot stuff--I'd rather just write suffering, but it's fine--so I've been taking a break to write bonus content and refresh my brain. You will be hearing more from Ventress (if you couldn't tell from the multiple chapters status on this fic) and from another very special guest! I will continue to work on the main fic as time allows. It should be up sometime later this month. 
> 
> Request/Suggestion Rules  
> 1) Requests must pertain to my AU. I will look at ideas outside of the universe I have created, but I can't promise to fill them soon, if ever.  
> 2) Keep it to something I can write as a short. Main story ideas, queries, and requests are welcome as a general rule--that's how the in-story roommate background flashback came about--but if I'm going to fill it this week it needs to be something I can reasonably write in a day.  
> 3) Things I will write:  
> backstory or alternate POV (as in, a scene from the main fic written from another character's perspective) on any non-villain character who has a role in my fic. Basically, I will write anyone from the POV characters of the main fic to Ventress, Rex, Obi-Wan, Danji, DD, Gida, Artoo, or anyone else you're particularly interested in. (I think I covered my main bases, though.)  
> special scenes not featured in the main fic but referenced in it/relevant to it/fitting into its universe. I don't know what this would be exactly, but if for example you wanted a scene about the early stages of Anakin's eating disorder or a day in the life of Artoo I could do that.  
> humorous summary of the main story so far or behind-the-scenes peek at some of my story notes/writing process. I even made a meme for myself about the story.  
> my headcanons about any character (villains included) that you would like to hear more about.  
> 4) Things I will not write:  
> sex scenes/porn. I think I made my policy on this clear in an author's note at some point, but who knows when that was or if anyone reads these things all the way through. I know I don't always. I love me some Anidala romance, but I won't do explicit.  
> AU's of my AU. I'm not against this on principle. In fact, it sounds fun. But I don't want to do that right now because I want to focus on building up the world of my actual story. Ask me again in six months.  
> spoilers for the main fic. everything must either be 100% spoiler-free or only allude to future events without giving anything away. Believe me, I would talk about my future plans all day if I could.
> 
> I think that's it. If you are interested at all, let me know! Even if it's not in time for Star Wars Week, I will still accept your requests.


End file.
